Tita Russell
CS3 = |-|SC= Tita Russell is a child prodigy in orbal technology and supporting character in the ''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky'' trilogy. Tita reappears as a supporting character in The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel III, as well as a later on being a playable character. Profile Appearance In Trails in the Sky, Tita is a twelve-year-old girl with blonde hair covered by a red beret and goggles. She wears red overalls and shorts with a bag holding all of her tools. Her attire is mostly red with black stockings and a white shirt underneath her overalls. She also comes equipped with an orbal cannon to fight off any hostile enemies. In Trails of Cold Steel III, Tita has grown much taller from her somewhat petite size, and wearing the Thors girls uniform for the Leeves Campus, wearing a red neck ribbon, navy vest and a striped-bottom skirt. While she leaves behind her red beret, she continues to wear her trademark goggles on her neck while sporting a light turquoise sweater coat sporting her status as an engineer. She wears Strega-brand sneakers given by Estelle and the belt originally worn by Joshua, to whom she considers her other family. Personality Tita is a very innocent girl who is very cheerful and cute in appearance to everybody she meets. She loves fiddling with machinery like her grandfather. Every time she sees something interesting in terms of technology, everything around her is zoomed out as she works on it like in a robotic phase. Even with her intelligence, she is still very childish and loving like a typical little girl who can be moved to tears. Character Profile Tita Russell was born and raised in Zeiss in southern Liberl. Due to her parents' common unavailability, she lives with her grandfather, Albert Russell, while inheriting most of her mechanical knowledge from him. She continues to learn from assisting her grandfather in the Zeiss Central Factory, while also helping Grandma Mao with the hot springs in the neighboring Elmo Village. After meeting the Bright siblings during an orbal light repair job in the Kaldia Cave tunnel, Tita gets immediately acquainted after teaming up with them like "kindred siblings" during the Black Orbment investigation. When the ZCF was assaulted and her grandfather kidnapped, she meets Agate Crosner for the first time who only sees her as a liability, a fact she doesn't take after being declined to help rescue her grandfather. Tita still decides to follow Estelle and co. to the Carnelia Tower anyway, only for Agate to take the bullet while letting the kidnappers thus considering Agate's point that she was a liability. After Agate was poisoned from the bullet aimed at her, she watches over his recovery where overtime, she learns Agate sees Tita as an image of her deceased younger sister, in which his harsh words was to prevent the same tragedy in his past. From that point, Tita's relationship with Agate grows throughout the series and gathers snickers by many. She remains faithful with Estelle, Joshua and the many companions she meet throughout the final battles during the Coup d'tat and the Liber Ark. 4 years after the Calamity of Liberl, Tita learned of some occurring disaster in the Empire from intel by her former companion Prince Olivert. Thus she enrolls into the Thors Academy Leeves II Campus as an "exchange student" despite her mother’s and Agate's opposition. She continues to study orbal technology in Class IX: Accounting Division under Towa Herschel's tutelage and Professor G. Schmidt's mentorship to learn about Orbal Technology and the Panzer Soldats for her "family's" sake and "promise". Trivia *She is the first party member whose offense status and firepower attacks are greater which cover medium to large areas. *Tita is the first Trails character for her "Orbal Gear", as the first party member to pilot a mecha as one of her Crafts before Renne's Pater-Mater and Rean's Valimar. References Category:Female Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Liberl Civilians Category:Mechanics Category:Gunner Category:Support Characters Category:Class IX Category:Leeves Branch Student